1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a four-way pallet, namely, a square or rectangular pallet all four sides of which are adapted to receive the fork of a forklift, and which pallet is of skeleton construction.
2. Prior Art
The Sellers et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,655, issued May 5, 1964, shows a pallet of substantially skeleton construction, butit is only a two-way pallet.
The skid or shipper pallet shown in FIG. 1 of Carnwath U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,057, issued Nov. 22, 1977, is of skeleton construction and might be used for a pallet, but it is doubtful that the forks of a forklift could enter any side of such a pallet when it is resting on the ground. In any event, it certainly could not be used as a four-way pallet.